hatenaillusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 003
Episode 003 is the third episode of the Hatena Illusion anime. Summary A flashback involving Maeve shows her giving Kana a special treasure before she leaves for places unknown. It's a rainy day outside and it has been one month since Makoto has started working in the mansion. As he wonders what his family is doing, he greets a soaked Kana with her guests Komi with her bodyguard Mariah. Kana chastises Makoto for seeing her in a soaked state and Makoto apologizes and leaves the scene. To refresh themselves, Kokomi proposes they all take a bath together and thus do so. As it so turns out, Makoto trying to be considerate starts cleaning out the bath area and in hopes to make up for his past precarious mistake. He, however, is violently reprimanded for being in the bath area while the girls were undressing. Kana and Kokomi talk about Makoto while bathing and later he apologizes for his prior actions. Although thankful for the apology, Kana reveals to Makoto the truth about her outbursts towards him and other related things as well. Understanding the situation, Makoto suggests that he leave the mansion and find a place to rent outside the estate. This prompts Kana to have another outburst as Makoto once promised her that they'd one day become partners and leaves the scene. That night, Makoto reminisces about when he first met the great magician Mamoru and requests to become his apprentice. This causes Makoto to have an epiphany that Kana didn't want a partner as a magician but as a thief. Elsewhere, Kana finds out that her mother's crest is gone. Everyone in the estate excluding Mariah gathers in the hallway to discuss about the missing crest. It's suspected that Mariah is the culprit and Yumemi tracks her down with her PC artifact to Tokyo Bay. Kana dressed as her Hatena persona chases after Mariah using her artifact scarf. Although Ema and Komi are chasing after Kana via a car, a dejected Makoto yearns to help in some way. Wise words from Jeaves helps Makoto complete his contract with his artifact and reveals its true name as Airgetlám. Makoto then creates a contract with Airgetlám to help Kana. Meanwhile, Kana is at Tokyo Bay and is confronted by Mariah. Mariah summons three monsters called "Green Servants" and they fight against Kana who manages to defeat one of them but is bested by the other two. Taking advantage of the situation, Mariah reveals that she's Maeve's younger sister. She also reveals that she was ordered by their family to retrieve the artifact as it can create new artifacts. Ema along with Makoto arrives at the scene and Ema deals with the guards there while Makoto goes on ahead to help Kana. Restrained by the Green Servants, Mariah also takes Kana's scarf artifact and prepares to leave the bay by her ship. At that moment, Makoto arrives at the scene and rescues Kana. This leads to a fight with Mariah and her Green Servants who are defeated by Kana and Makoto's teamwork. Conceding defeat, Mariah escapes on her boat but also swearing vengeance and warning them of others who seek to steal the artifacts. Appearances * Maeve Hoshisato * Kana Hoshisato * Yumemi Hoshisato * Shiranui Makoto * Ema Sakurai * Jeaves Wodehouse * Kokomi Kikyouin * Mariah Grene * Mamoru Hoshisato Notes & trivia Category:Episodes